


sweet dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Human AU, gir is like. baby. i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: gir has a nightmare. lucky he has a big brother who is very cool and awesome!
Relationships: GIR & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hey its me the merry chrysler anon back again. with more family content. gir is like 5 yrs old this time

It was late at night and Zim was working on another one of his projects by his desk, screwing screws and and plugging wires just to have something to do when he heard a shy little knock on his door. 

“Come in,” Zim said without looking up from what he was doing, already knowing who was on the other side. The door creaked open and he heard the pitter patter of his little brothers footsteps trot towards him, seeing the face of his green puppy onesie pop up beside him. He turned his chair to look at him, but to his surprise, Gir seemed to be very shaken.

“Hey, hey, what happened? What’s got you so teary?” He asked as he picked Gir up, setting him down on his lap, bouncing his knee in an effort to calm him. Gir’s lip wobbled before shakily responding, “I had a nightmare.”.

“About what?”

“Well,” he took a short pause to sniff, “I dreamt that we went to the pool, because it was the summer and it was hot! But when we went there, there was a giant mutant spider in it, and it knew how to swim. A-And you said we would just come back tomorrow, but when we did it just came back again every time…” Gir explained. 

Alright, a weird nightmare, but he understood. Kids didn’t always have conventional nightmares. Sometimes it was just the vibe that could freak you out, the energy that just strikes you with unexplainable fear. 

While Zim had more… mature fears than a giant mutant spider crashing a pool-party with it’s being-able-to-swimness, the concept was apparently enough to scare Gir, and he wouldn’t blame him for that. Who would? He was just a kid. 

He hugged him close and kissed his forehead, “Well, it’s alright now, okay? It was just a dream, no giant mutant spiders are going to crash our summer-fun in the waking world. And even if they were, you’ve got your big brother to protect you, right?” Zim gave him a lighthearted smile, and Gir giggled and gleefully replied “Yes! The best one ever!”

“That’s my brave boy,” Zim placed Gir back down and ruffled his hair beneath the hood of his onesie before standing up as well and holding his hand. “Now, how about we go downstairs and watch a couple of cartoons before you get back to bed, huh?”

Gir made a delightful sound at that, running down the stairs and climbing up onto the couch. He turned on the TV with the channel already set, as Zim didn’t really like TV. Bright colors from the screen lit up the living room, and Zim walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he came out with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. He placed the plate onto the coffee table and handed Gir the glass of milk, which he immediately took a sip of, then sat down beside him.

“Did you make the cookies just for me?” Gir asked, his upper lip dripping milk before he licked a corner of it off, and looked up at his brother.

Zim kept his eyes on the TV. “No, they’re left-overs from an event I had to go do a few days ago.”

As Gir’s hand reached for a cookie, he felt they were still warm. Fresh from the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> girs nightmare is just one of my most vivid nightmares as a kid that literally fucked me up man. giant mutant spiders going for regular swims in the public pool? *chris mcclain voice* Not Cool, Dude.


End file.
